


Nice & Slow

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery: One Shots [5]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, sexy fun times, sings "i just wanna take it nice and slooowwww...."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to give Cassie some much needed attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice & Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustdaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustdaughter/gifts).



Tom lay in his bed looking over a few scripts. The roles had more or less been the same—some variation of Loki. Loki as a pilot; Loki as a doctor; 18th Century Serial Killer Loki (actually that one sounded pretty good). As much as he loved playing the character, he wanted to vary his roles so he could be seen as a complex actor. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed as he threw the script in his hand on the floor with the rest. _Well,_ he thought, _you can always go back to the theater until the roles come._

The sound of the apartment door closing drew him from his thoughts. “Tom! Charlie! I brought Thai!” Tom’s spirits immediately lightened at the sound of Cassie’s voice. He sprung off the bed and met her in the living room. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her; taking her by surprise. “Wow. Someone’s awfully glad to see me…Or at least glad to have something to eat.”

Tom smiled. “No. It’s definitely you. Well…mostly you.” He took the bag of food out of her hand. “Did you get some Pad Thai,” Tom asked while digging through the bag.

“Yep…and some Kai Yang for Charlie. Is he here?”

“Uh…no. I think he said he had a meeting to go to. He left, like, twenty minutes after you did.” Tom was in the kitchen now taking down a few plates from the cabinet.

Cassie scrunched up her face and asked, “Is he _still_ meeting with Spielberg?” Tom nodded while scooping the food onto a plate. “Wow…They must be real serious about working with him. Oh, don’t fix anything for me. I already ate.” Tom gave her a look. She really should have told him that before he went through the trouble of getting down the plates in the first place. He would’ve been happy eating the meal from the boxes. Cassie mouthed out a “sorry” before watching Tom shove a spoonful of the Pad Thai into his mouth. When he brought the spoon back to his mouth for a second taste she cut him off and ate it instead.

Tom gave her another look. “I thought you said you weren’t hungry?”

“I don’t know…I wasn’t but you made it look so _tempting_.” She playfully said the last word in a seductive tone.

Tom smiled at her tone but was unfazed by it. “You making jokes like this food isn’t the only thing I’ll eat up,” he said taking another bite of the rice and noodle dish. Cassie threw her head back and laughed.

“Boy, you’ve been hanging around me too long. You’re starting to sound like me.”

The smile on Tom’s face faded when she took another bite of his lunch. “Cassie! If I weren’t so hungry…” She made a face and giggled at his threat before walking towards the bathroom. He looked down at his spoon and pouted. There was a trace of glossy red lipstick on it. “Cassie! You got your damn lipstick on my spoon!” Cassie’s loud laughter was muffled by the closed door.

\-------------

Cassie stepped into the bedroom still dripping wet from her shower. A towel was draped across her body; another wrapped around her head. Tom smiled at the image. In the last week and a half he had grown accustomed to seeing her self-care routines. His bathroom counter was filled with her shampoos, conditioners, and lotions. His shower contained five different types of body washes—one belonging to him; and one to Charlie (why she needed three different body washes he’d never know)—and two bars of soap (both hers). She had even taken up most of his space in his dresser. Her underwear, tanks and pajamas sat comfortably next to his. He had divided his closet up into three sections—thankfully it was a large walk-in—so that he, Cassie, and Charlie could share it. (Cassie, unfortunately, didn’t take up much closet space thanks to Daya’s assault on her belongings.) They had only been close friends for a little over six months and she had already invaded his space.

No, not invaded. That made Cassie seem like an intruder when, actually, she was a welcome respite for him. Although, he had to admit that she could also be a distraction (albeit a delightful one). For instance, instead of focusing on the last of the scripts that he still had to get through, he watched her dry her hair. It fell about her face in dark red ringlets. “You know, I never noticed before that you hair looks redder when it’s wet.”

She continued to squeeze the ends of her wet hair into the towel. “Really? It always looked browner to me. Maybe it’s the way the light’s hittin’ it?” They both shrugged as she tossed the towel into the hamper by the closet (barely catching the edge of it). Tom watched as she gently patted her body dry. Tom tilted his head from one side to the other as he admired her naked form. He watched a few droplets of water slide down her back and over her ample ass. He let out a low moan and Cassie turned her attention to him at the sound of it. “Ugh! Don’t be watching me towel off!” She wrapped the towel around her and Tom laughed at her actions.

“Cassie, I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times!”

“Not hundreds! Besides…a woman has to maintain her modesty.” She walked back into the bathroom and Tom returned his focus back to the script in his hand. His attention was broken, yet again, by Cassie. “Tom!” He opened his mouth to say “what?” but the sight of her took the words from him. She stood naked in the bedroom door frame. Her hair was pulled back with a scrunchie; one hand rested on her hip and the other held a bottle of cocoa butter. He had seen her naked plenty of times and, yet, it amazed him how each viewing of her bare flesh seemed like he was gazing upon it for the first time. She sauntered towards him. He stared at the way her narrow hips moved across the room and how her small breasts bounced with each step. He swallowed hard giving much needed moisture to his dry throat.

“What happened to modesty,” he asked while tossing the script in his hand next to the pile on the floor.

She gently shrugged her shoulders. “All that bullshit’s for the birds, son.” She handed him the bottle of lotion. A smile formed across his face at the thought of rubbing her down. Cassie shook her head. “No, Tom. This is _not_ sexual. I’m just too lazy to lotion myself.” Tom gave her a smile that said he didn’t believe her. She pointed her finger in his face and, in stern tone, said, “I’m serious, Thomas! Don’t be getting no ideas.” She leaned back and put her leg in his lap. “Start from the bottom and work your way up, please.”

Tom smiled as he brought her petite foot to his mouth and gave it a kiss. “Anything you say, darling.” He rubbed the lotion between his palms before massaging it into her skin. He licked his lips at the way her skin shined while he applied it. How many times before they were lovers did he try and fail to imagine what wonders were beholden under her clothes? How many times _after_ they became lovers did he caress that dark brown skin? He had come to know it so well. He knew that she got the scar on her right leg from failing a bicycle trick when she was nine. He knew that she broke both arms (one when she miscalculated the distance from one branch to another on a tree she was climbing in her grandmother’s backyard when she was seven; and the other in a car accident when she was fifteen). He knew she was most ticklish under her feet but she laughed the loudest when her ribs were tickled. He knew how the weight of her body felt when she lay on top of him or the way she curved her tiny frame into his when they slept at night. He also knew how responsive her body was to soft touches and kisses; although, he hated to admit that he had neglected to give it proper attention. Sure, he kissed her often but what Cassie truly deserved was to be licked slowly from head to toe. She deserved to die those little deaths from his tongue over and over until her body fell back in utter exhaustion.

Tom wasn’t overtly religious but he took a moment to thank any and every god in existence for the way she looked right now. Cassie lay on the bed with both arms carelessly strewn above her head; her humble breasts rising and falling with each soft breath she took. Her eyes were closed; her face held a content smile; and, every now and again, she let out a low “mmmm” at his touch. Tom continued to rub the lotion on her; he moved up to her thighs. He ran his thumb over the lips of her pussy. She giggled, “What did I tell you?” Tom lifted his hands in mock protest before switching legs. He again placed a kiss on her foot but this time he continued down her leg and onto her thigh. She called his name and it sounded like a prayer more than a whisper. He wanted to answer her supplication with more kisses but instead he rubbed more lotion between his palms and applied it to her skin. Cassie covered her face with her hands.

“What?”

She twisted her face slightly and smiled. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that?”

“And you me, darling.” He continued to place kisses on parts of her before rubbing the lotion in her skin. He kissed and gently bit her stomach; he traced his thumb and tongue across both nipples; he licked up her neck and planted wet kisses across her face; he kissed down her arms before placing soft ones on her finger tips. She moaned each time he touched her. She was growing wet; he slightly hard. But he wasn’t done yet. He signaled for her to roll over on her stomach. He gently massaged her round ass. “Your ass is so fat, darling.” Cassie let out a loud laugh. “Did I say that correctly?”

She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Yes, you did.” She laughed again. “Please tell me you don’t say that shit in front of other people.”

“No. But I should. I should put it on a shirt. In large words. ‘My girlfriend has a fat ass!’”

 _Girlfriend?_ They had been more than friends for almost a month now but neither of them had had the talk. The “what the fuck exactly _are_ we now?” talk. Cassie didn’t want to be the one to bring it up—she didn’t want to display any more of her insecurities than she already had—but she was desperate to know where she stood. Had they become friends with benefits or was it more? She was a serial monogamist. The only thing she was open to do outside of a committed relationship was kiss. But with Tom she found herself giving into him so freely. And the swiftness at which she did so frightened her. But to hear that word flow out of his mouth with ease comforted her mind. “Girlfriend,” she asked aloud this time looking over her shoulder at him.

“Yeah,” he answered massaging the lotion onto her back now. “What else would I call you?”

Cassie couldn’t help but to beam. “I don’t know…I guess…Well, we never really talked about what we were.”

“Cassie, you were mine the moment you kissed me with those luscious lips.”

Cassie put her head in hands. Thank god she was too dark for the blush to show. A thought came to her mind and she turned onto her back and asked, “I’m curious though…when did you become mine?”

Tom leaned in and kissed her. “Darling, I was yours the moment I saw you wearing that light blue dress at David Rosenberg’s party.”

“Tom....that-that was…a year ago.”

He kissed her again. “Yes, it was.” Cassie couldn’t hide the surprise in her face and opened her mouth to speak but Tom put up a hand to silence her. “Turn over. I’m not finished with your back.” She smiled broadly and did as he instructed. He had one last part to lotion—her ass. “I saved the best part for last.” He squeezed her cheeks.

“Oh my god, dude. You are weirdly obsessed with my ass!”

“Well, I love your fatty darling. Did I use that right?”

She chuckled. “Yes, you did. Say ‘fatty’ again!”

Tom lowered his voice and obliged her. “Fatty…” Cassie threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

“That is my new favorite thing. Hearing you say ‘fatty’ in that accent…” Tom smiled at the comment before placing a kiss on one of her cheeks. Cassie raised an eyebrow. “My dude, are you literally kissing the ass?”

“My dear,” he said between kisses, “I’ll do much more than that. Just say the word.”

Cassie shook her head. “Nah, son. I-I think I’m good.” She had no reason not to believe him. Just last night she had joked to him that he had turned her out. Before him she had very few kinks. Sure she loved to suck and ride a dick and to be slapped on the ass every now and again but, thanks to Tom, she also found out that she sometimes liked to be choked lightly and have her face fucked; and recently she learned that her pussy would throb in anticipation whenever Tom so much as tense his jaw or gave a stern look (regardless if it was directed at her or not). Sometimes she would get soaking wet just thinking about the amazing sex they had. Yet, in spite of this exploration into the burgeoning sexual side of her, she could stand to take a break from it for a day or two. If for no other reason than for the sake of her poor muscles. (Yoga had nothing on the positions that Tom could warp her body into). She could use more days like this. She breathed contentedly into his touch. “I love being touched like this.”

“I know,” he confessed. Tom reached up and freed her hair from the scrunchie. He ran his fingers through the still damp tendrils. He leaned over, adjusting himself so that his full body weight didn’t suffocate her, and inhaled her scent. Usually she smelled like coconut but this scent was new. “Hmmm….Cassie, are you using a new shampoo? You smell delicious.” Cassie giggled.

“No. I just used the last of some leftover shampoo I had.” He inhaled again trying to place the scent. It smelled like a mixture of fruit.

“Whatever it is…it’s divine.” He kissed the back of her neck and, in doing so, caught a quick whiff of the cocoa butter. He breathed her in again and this time caught a faint trace of vanilla. He ran his tongue across the nape of her neck as if he was trying to turn the mixture of scents into a taste. Cassie ground her hips at the feeling to ease the throbbing he was causing between her legs. Her ass rubbed against his crotch when she did. He breathed her name into her ear at the movement. He frowned at the fact that his pants currently stood between him and that glorious mound of flesh. He arose and quickly removed his clothes. “Turn over for me, baby.” She did as instructed and bit her lip in anticipation. He leaned over and kissed her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she moaned at the taste of his spit. He ran one of his large hands down her body only stopping to gently run his fingers over the folds of her pussy. He slipped a finger inside her and moaned into her mouth. She was so wet. He watched his finger slowly pumping in and out of her. He loved seeing his hand becoming drenched in her juices. She slowy ground against his hand.

“Hmmm…Thomas, baby. Your finger feels so fucking good.” He responded by adding another finger and pumping into her faster causing even more of her juices to pool into his palm. He took his free hand and rubbed this thumb over her breast. He licked her hard nipple before sucking on her tit. He bit it lightly and she bucked her hips against his palm faster. He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips to suck on them but Cassie grabbed his hand and brought them to her own. She ran her tongue around one finger then the other before gently sucking her taste off of them. She pulled him back into a kiss. He loved tasting her on her own tongue but it wasn’t enough.

He licked across her chin before moving down her chest and stopping right before her pussy. He put one leg over his shoulder before slipping two fingers into her. She breathed out a “mmm…” Tom kissed and nibbled at her inner thigh. “Baby, please,” she moaned. “Don’t tease me…” He smiled before dipping his tongue between the lips of her pussy. He alternated between gently flicking his tongue across her clit and sucking it. His fingers continued to pump in and out of her and he took any opportunity to lap up her juices. He rubbed his hips against the mattress in an attempt to alleviate his throbbing cock. She clutched at the bed sheets while grinding against his tongue. It didn’t take long for her to come. She assumed he was done and released her grip on the sheets. Her body jerked in delightful surprise as his tongue once again danced across her clit. “Oh god…Oh god, baby….No…Nonono…” She grabbed the back of his head and ground her hips against his tongue. She threw her head back and her lip quivered at the sensation of him fucking her with his tongue—he only stopped to take a breath (and even then he relentlessly continued to finger fuck her). Her body shuddered and her toes curled as her orgasm came in seemingly endless waves. She whimpered and fell back on the bed exhausted.

Tom climbed on top of her. He kissed her and she melted into it. “No, no, Tom. No more, please,” she moaned.

He ran his thumb along her lips and softly cooed in her ear, “Stay with me just a little bit longer, baby, okay? Just a little bit longer. Spread your legs for me, darling.” She did as instructed and he immediately slid into her. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and her mouth dropped open as he filled her. He slowly stroked into her. “Mmmm….Oh shit…” Tom bit his lip. She felt so fucking good. Cassie removed her arms from around his neck and curled them under his shoulders. She moved her hips in rhythm to his. “Cassie…Cassie…” She opened her mouth to call his name in return but only sounds of pleasure came out. He hit that spot within her and caused her body to tremble. She slowly clawed her nails down his back. He gritted his teeth at the pain and began to thrust into her harder.

“F-f-fuck…,” she managed to moan out. She grabbed onto his ass causing him to grind against her. She whined at how good he felt. He reached one hand up and grabbed the head board. Sweat dripped off his brow and fell down onto hers but she barely noticed. She threw her head back. “F-f…mmmm…sh-sh…” Her words became nonsense as she shook at the onslaught of yet another orgasm. Her orgasm brought on his and Tom let out a deep moan as his filled her with his seed. He slowly lowered his weight back down on her but didn’t pull out of her. She wrapped one arm around his neck; the other came up under his shoulder. He feared that he was becoming too heavy on her and tried to adjust his weight. His cock gently rocked inside her as he moved his hips. She moaned and held him tighter—preventing him from moving anymore.

“Cassie? You okay?” He wiped beads of sweat from her brow and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah….Yeah. I-I’m good. Just d-don’t move. Because I swear I might fucking come again if you do.” Tom chuckled and they laid like that for another minute or so until Cassie released her grip.

Tom rolled off of her. “We should take a shower.”

Cassie rolled her eyes and slapped his chest. “I don’t have the energy, you asshole. And even if I did…I don’t trust you. We’d start taking a shower and next thing I know my face will be against the tile while you fuck me hard from behind. Nah, son.”

Tom laughed loudly and lifted off the bed. He extended his hand to her. “I’ll behave. Scouts honor.”

Cassie sucked her teeth before taking his hand. “You’re an even worse liar than me.”

A mischievous smile grew across his face. “This is true.” He easily lifted her into his arms causing her to giggle.

“You ain’t shit, Tom.”

“Nope,” he smiled before kissing her. He walked towards the bathroom. “And you love it.”


End file.
